Pâtisserie Kosaki Onodera
by bigbear51
Summary: With high school life over, Kosaki Onodera is ready to move on to the next step of her life. What she isn't prepared for is finding herself being accepted into a prestigious baking school that she never applied for. Now in a new world with new people can she survive and maybe find a love she never expected to see.
1. Recruitment

Los Angeles, city of angels. Also full of bustle and hustle, things are always getting done. At the same time, the noise is always unbearable. Especially for a certain young man, waking up in a groggy state. Despite living there all his life, he never got used to it. While he thankfully usually never had to deal with it, as his home was located elsewhere, away from the city. Unfortunately for him, today was different.

"Master Miyanagi, I'm sure you're aware that we need to be at the airport in an hour." His butler stood beside his bed, holding before him the suit that he was to wear for the day.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He responded. "And please, I don't know how many times I need to tell you, but call me by my first name."

"Yes, Master Anadama." He got up and grabbed the clothing, thanking his butler. He quickly hopped into the shower and got cleaned up. The hotel they were staying at, seemed as though it had everything. The shower water fell perfectly over his head. The sinks gleamed as though they were brand new. The quality of the bathroom reflected how nice the hotel treated guest, as well as the cost to stay in it. Of course money was not an issue, being the son of a famous baker that now owned multiple bakeries across the west coast. As he got out of the bathroom, now clean, his butler handed him his plane ticket, first class.

"Hey, George..."

"Excuse me, but that's..."

"Please, I'd prefer we're both on a first name basis here." He interrupted. "I just wanted to apologize if I sounded rude earlier. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"It's ok, I am your servant after all."

"No don't say that. I know you've only worked for my dad for a few years, but you've always been there for me. Especially through hard time. I can't say often enough how much that means to me."

"Well it's been an honor." He replied, with no change in his emotion however. "But if we don't leave now, then we're going to miss the flight and your father assigned me to you to make sure you do what he asked of you."

"Right, well let's get going then." They left, not needing to bring any baggage, as that had already been handled before. They went over to the airport, only five minutes away by taxi, and were able to be boarded with no issues. They sat aside from each other as the plane departed and now was in the air.

"I don't know why I'm the one that needs to go recruit her." Anadama started, as he looked over the file given to him. "I'm pretty sure anyone could've gone and convinced her. I'm not even qualified to do that myself."

"Maybe your age might have been a factor in his decision."

"Who does he think I am?"

"You were free to say no."

"I know. I need to get out more. It's been getting harder to be in that place lately." They sat there, continuing to talk more about other, more mundane things. The trip felt much shorter than it was was, being that they flew across an entire ocean. Check-out was easy, and they carried their luggage to the nearest hotel. One that was nowhere near as nice as the one they stayed in the night before, but neither minded. As they finished packing, Anadama looked at the clock, leaving in the morning meant that it was now morning in Japan. "I really wished we picked a better time to get here. This is really going to ruin my sleep for the next two weeks."

"It should be fine, as long as we get a little bit of sleep right now and wake up in a few hours." George responded to him. And so he took his advice and took a quick nap. Waking up, he found that it was now two in the afternoon. His butler remained sleeping soundly. After spending a minute contemplating if he should wake him, he decided against it.

"He needs his rest." He said to himself. Again, he pulled out the file given to him that contained the notes his father left him. "So, Kosaki Onodera, you're the girl that my dad's been interested in to get into the school. Well I don't know what about you has him so enamored with, but I'm going to find out." He got out of his bed and into the shower. Getting out and seeing George still sleeping, he set an alarm on his phone and left it on the table. He wasn't going to need it where he was going. The major reason they chose this hotel was it's distance from where he needed to be. It also wasn't located within a dangerous area, though people did warn him about the Yakuza.

As he walked out of the hotel, he was greeted with bright sunlight, accompanied with a slight breeze the flowed through the trees. He took a deep breath to take it all in, and began his way in the direction of the bakery. It was a rather quiet day in town it seemed, although it wasn't the size of L.A., he thought it was a little weird how little people were out and about. With a short walk, he found himself in front of the shop, titled " _Japanese Candies: Onodera"._ With no people around he wondered if it might be closed today. But a closer look in the window revealed a woman standing inside wiping some tables. She saw him and instantly lit up.

"Well it's now or never." He entered the store, the aroma of sweets filled his nose. It was certainly a good sign to him.

"Ahh a customer!" The woman greeted him warmly. It had been quiet since the lunch rush so she had been surprised to see someone enter at such a strange time. "I don't recognize a face like yours, you must be new here."

"Well actually..." He stopped, he was about to explain his presence when an idea popped into his head. "Yes, yes you're right. I'm on vacation going sight seeing and stuff." He lied. He wanted to try out what they had to offer without giving them a change to do anything special for him. Working at his fathers bakeries, he's met more than his fair share of critics that do the same thing.

"Oh really, so how'd you find a place like this, just in the neighborhood?" She asked.

"Well actually, my father recommended this place for me."

"He sounds like a good man then." Anadama turned his attention to the sweets on display. There were so many to choose from. But for him, the choice wasn't difficult.

"I'll take one of everything." He asked.

"One of everything? My that sounds like a lot for one young man like yourself."

"Well I'm going to take some back with me of course, I'm sure my father would love them. Don't worry about money, I've got it covered."

"Well if you say so." She went behind the counter and grabbed boxes to place each one in them.

"Just keep that one out, I'll eat it while I'm here." He pointed to the botamochi that she was about to place in the box. Listening to his request, she placed it on a napkin and handed it to him to eat. "Thank you." Taking one bite, he was instantly hit with an explosion of flavor. He was almost taken aback by it, but kept his cool. "These are really wonderful." He said as she handed him the multiple boxes, now filled with dozens of Confectioneries.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of them!" She had a cheerful expression, as he made his payment. "But something tells me that you're here for more than what you just said."

"Well..." Caught, he thought. "I guess you got me. I imagine you've talked to my father, but I'm here for your daughter actually."

"I knew it, I can't believe one of my girls finally has a boyfriend!"

"Well, wait what? Oh no you misunderstand. Also you have more than one daughter?" He was shocked, he didn't expect that part. His father made it seem like there was only one girl to worry about. For a moment, he was worried that they might even have the wrong girl. "How old are they?"

"You really don't know them?" She had a puzzled look on her face. "Well my eldest is 18, she just graduated from school actually. The other one is just a year younger."

"And your oldest daughter's name is Kosaki, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess you do know her then."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know why assuming my relationship to her. You talked to my dad on the phone, right? Mr. Miyanagi? I'm his son."

"Oh right!" She remembered her conversation a few days prior. "I didn't realize that he was going to send someone to pick her up. I haven't even told her about it."

"That's ok, I was sent here to try and convince her. Not to say that we'd force her or anything, just if she was on the fence."

"To be honest I really want her to take this opportunity." She started. "She's always been so shy, and lacking in confidence. I really think that this will get her out of her shell."

"Well then I think that the school will be really good for her. If my dad believes she's got potential, he's got to see something in her. Where is she now?"

"She should be with her friends right now, it's her day off. I don't think she'll be back until later tonight. If you'd like, you can come back later."

"I will, beside I should take this back for my butler anyway. I think he'll enjoy this."

"Yeah I'm sure he… wait did you just say butler."

"Well he's more of a chaperon for this trip. But yes, that is his job. I'll see you and your daughter tonight!" He walked out of the door, carrying the load of boxes. She waved goodbye. A short walk later, Anadama returned to the hotel to find his butler now awake and cleaned up.

"Master, I see you've returned." He greeted his arrival, seeing the boxes, George helped place them on the table. "You know you could've ordered room service."

"I needed to do some research."

"Research, don't tell me."

"Ok I won't. Still going your help to get through all this."

"Why would you go without me? I hope you didn't ruin anything."

"Don't know why you guys don't have any faith in me, I'm young but I know what I'm doing." The pair began taking bites of the sweets brought in, commenting on the flavors, textures, and presentation.

"If this is what got your father's attention, I'd say he's found himself a winner." Reviewing each treat carefully, George believed that there was quality behind one. Anadama agreed.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure, but it looks like I was worried over nothing."

"Any reason you left me behind when you went for your research?"

"Well you were sleeping so soundly." He began with a sarcastic answer. "Look I just don't know why dad's so impressed with her."

"Jealous?" He didn't answer, ignoring the question.

"I promised the mother I'd return later tonight to formally invite Kosaki Onodera."

"Odd of you to say her full name like that."

"Well it turns out that she has a younger sister, just a year younger. I might as well get used to making the distinction." The butler nodded in agreement. "Look, I'm going back. Alone."

"Really, why aren't you letting me come with?"

"Because. After seeing that bakery, I can tell she isn't of the most richest of backgrounds."

"I see, so you're thinking that my presence as your butler."

"Will intimidate her into thinking that this is the type where the most privileged go to." He finished the sentence. "I don't even think that's true, I may disagree with my old man about a lot of things, but he's always tried to find the best in the world, no matter the background."

"Well, when it comes to your background..." He started.

"Yeah, well me of all people should know that no one chooses their background." Anadama interrupted before he could continue.

"Is that why you've taken a leave of absence from the shop lately."

"I know why my dad sent me here to go pick up this project of his. He wants me to somehow discover my love of baking or something like that." He ranted. "It's not going to work, some random girl isn't going to change my life and fix everything." He sighed. "I thought turning 18 meant that I should know what I want in life, but now I'm just not sure anymore."


	2. Decision

Now with the gang graduated with high school, they were enjoying their short break before heading off to carry out their future plans. For today, Kosaki was enjoying a peaceful lunch with her friends. Things had certainly become much more quiet since a decent chunk of their friends had now since left. While she was glad they weren't facing off against ninjas or traveling across the world anymore, she'll never forget the fun times they all shared. At this point, they were enjoying the time they had left before heading off to college. Both Shu and Ruri were going to the same one, while Raku found himself one closer to home. Despite his stated desires to leave the Yakuza life, he had no plans on just abandoning those he considered family. For Kosaki, those plans were a little different.

"So Kosaki, you're really sure you're staying here to tend to the bakery?" Raku asked. She nodded, confirming her plans. Unlike the others, her dream was to take over the family business one day, there didn't seem to be any need to continue her education beyond high school.

"I guess that means we'll still be hanging out even after Shu and Ruri leave for school." Ruri glared at her. Even though her best friend said she had moved on, she often wondered if that was the case. By now though, that was no longer her priority. Ever since she confessed to Shu, things had changed between the two, however slow.

"Don't worry about us, I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun!" Shu said with confidence, giving Ruri a look before he snapped him in the head. Just because she liked him doesn't mean he didn't deserve a lesson from time to time. "What? You know it'll be true." He responded innocently. By now, they had finished up for lunch and prepared to visit the bakery. Aside from using it as an excuse to spend more time together, they also wanted to close out their meal with a little desert.

"We're just around the corner now." Kosaki said, as they near the shop. It was a quiet weekday afternoon. Most people were either in school or at work, leaving the area rather peaceful compared to the morning or dinner rush.

"Oh boy, I can hardly wait." Shu exclaimed. Even Ruri was a little excited to enjoy some treats from the Onodera's.

"Agreed!" Raku added in. "You're family always has the best deserts in town." He complemented her, causing her to blush, not that the others could see.

"Mom! I'm home! And I bro..." She called out as they entered the storefront. However, she cut herself short when she saw a man their age standing at the counter, crossed-armed looking at her. Embarrassed at yelling so casually in front of a customer, she apologized profusely.

"No need for the apologies." He stopped her. "You're just the person I'm waiting for." They looked at him, confused. Unsure if they should trust him.

"Who are you?" Raku asked. Walking up to him.

"Ah where are my manners. My name is Anadama Miyanagi." He introduced himself. He explained himself, telling the others who he was.

"Wow that sounds impressive. You must be quite the celebrity over in America." Raku complemented.

"Yeah, I'm sure you must have girls fawning over you all the time." Shu teasingly asked. However he was interrupted as Ruri grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

"Just ignore him." She said as Anadama stared with a blank expression. Once that was taken care of, he was able to resume his explanation.

"Anyway, I'm here for you." He turned to Kosaki, who hadn't yet contributed into the conversation. "Because we have an offer for you."

"Offer?"

"Yes, an offer. My dad want you to come to our school for one year." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Such a famous school wanting her to learn, that hardly sounded like something that would happen to her. "I know this sounds sudden, but I've already talked to your mom about this." Her mother popped her head out from the kitchen and waved to her and her friends.

"Well well well." Shu said after Ruri let go of him. "Sounds like Kosaki has some fans overseas." He joked, but he really was happy for his friend to have an opportunity given like that.

"Yeah." Raku agreed. "Sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity." He smiled at her. That was one of her favorite things she always like to see from him.

"Yeah it really is." Anadama added, but there seemed to be something about his tone in that sentence that Kosaki noticed as odd. "So what do you say?" He went back to his original mood.

"Um..." She wasn't sure what to say. Everything was going so fast and it felt as though she wasn't given any time to think it over. "I'm really not sure."

"Really? Well I guess you should give it some time to think it over." He replied. Knowing that this really was rather nontraditional recruitment his father sent him on. Pretty much everyone else who was invited to the school said yes right away. She haven't heard of the school before either, so he guessed it really wasn't a big deal. "If that's the case though, you won't have much time to really think it over."

"Really why?"

"Because the flight leaves in two days."

"What!?" She yelled out much louder than she intended to. This really didn't her much a chance to really make sure she was making the right decision.

"It's ok! I already have your things packed!" Her mom shouted from the kitchen.

"M-mom!" She yelled back, her cheeks blushed bright red feeling distressed.

"Yeah, she was really excited at the idea of you going." He responded. "Otherwise that's everything I have to say. I hope you think carefully over this. I'll be back the day after next to get you decision." With that, Anadama walked out of the store. Leaving Kosaki and her friend the looming choice ahead. Just outside, he saw his butler waiting by the street light. They greeted each other.

"I assume she said yes?" George asked.

"Actually she need a little time to make up her mind." Anadama responded. The butler was a little surprised to hear this new. With the school's reputation usually being invited meant immediate responses.

"Really? I wonder what answer you're hoping for."

"I don't care. It makes no difference to me if she decides to come with us, or stay here." He answered coldly and started his trek back to their hotel room.

Meanwhile, back at the bakery. The others stood there, looking at their friend. Unsure whether to encourage her to pursue the school, or stay. It's true that Shu and Ruri wouldn't see her once they headed off to college, but they knew her too well to think that she'd want to just up and leave her family. It was Raku who broke the silence as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." He grabbed her attention. "I'm sure you'll make the right choice." He always had confidence in her. No matter what happened, she knew that she could count on him to be on her side what she needed it. She hoped the others would feel the same. After conversing among themselves and weighing the options, it was getting late and they really needed to be getting home. After she giving them a farewell. Kosaki retired into her bedroom, where she landed right into her bed, burying her face into the pillow.

"Why does something like this have to happen to me?" She asked herself. Even after talking with her friends, she was no closer to making a decision. They simply talked about the obvious points. She knew that this was a good place to go and further her skills. Learning in America could do her good where she could meet many different type of people. At the same time, just leaving so soon after school had just ended. She was hoping for a short vacation with her friends before they had to go for college. Now she was going to be the one gone first. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sis?" A voice called from the other side. "Could I come in?" It was Haru, her younger sister.

"Sure." She gave her permission. As Haru entered the room, she could clearly see how distressed Kosaki was.

"I see you've been thinking."

"Oh I just don't know what to do." Kosaki confessed. She explained that while she though this was a good idea. There was something holding her back from making the jump. Haru thought long and hard for what to say next. Yet she did have her sneaking suspicion on what it was.

"Is what's holding you back? I mean do you still..."

"No! Of course not. I've moved on, I think..." It's true that she mostly moved on from what happened just a year ago. She may have thought she loved Raku then, but he's made his decision. If that means being with Chitoge, then that's just fine with her. But feelings of love aren't easily forgotten. Sometimes she did find herself thinking of what could have been.

"You don't need to lie to me sis. I know you, and I understand how you feel."

"Uh? What do you mean by that?" She asked, confused. Her sister never seemed to show any attraction towards any boy she knew of.

"I've never told you this because I didn't want you to feel bad for me, or get mad."

"You shouldn't worry about making me feel bad, I'm your big sister. It's only natural. But why would I get mad?"

"Because. I was in love with him too." This revelation hit her like a truck. Never once did she think that her younger sister had any feelings for Raku. Especially how she felt about him when they first met.

"Ehh?!" Was the only thing that she could speak.

"I'll spare you how that came to be. But the important thing was I gave up on him because I wanted you to be happy. I know you did the same thing for Chitoge." She wasn't wrong. There was no way that Kosaki wanted to take something away from her best friend. Even if that meant some self-sacrifice. Kosaki also knew where Raku's true feelings were, she knew there was no point in trying to change his heart.

"Why haven't you told me this? I would've..."

"Because I knew you would do something like that." Haru didn't let her finish her sentence. "Because you're the type of person to put yourself down so others can get ahead." She couldn't deny that. That was just in her blood she guessed. "I don't regret doing that. But I know now that if you want something. You should go for it." It now made sense what her sister was saying to her. She always made decisions because of what others thought, or because she thought that what people wanted her to do. But never for selfish reasons.

"So you're telling me that I should go to the school?"

"No, that would be against my point. What I'm trying to say is that whatever choice you make. Do it for yourself. Not for me, mom, or any of our friends." While she might not have had a side to pick. Haru's advice now made it clear to her what choice to make.

"Then I know what to do then. I'm going" She answered proudly. "I'll go to that school.

"Really! That's great." She gave her big sister a strong bear hug. "That's what I wanted you to do, but I didn't want to push you to it."

"Yes, yes. Now maybe you should put me down now." Her hug was starting to make it hard for Kosaki to breath.

"Well we gotta tell everyone! But first we should go to mom with this."

"Right!" They got up to head to the kitchen where their mom was. Already planning how they were going to inform the others of the news. Elsewhere, Anadama and his butler was sitting in their hotel room thinking over what to do for dinner.

"Well we can't exactly eat desserts for the next two days." Anadama commented on the stack of leftovers cakes and treats that lay before them.  
"I suppose you should have thought of that before you bought an entire store."

"So what will we be having then?" He ignored the quip. "We could go out, I'm sure there's plenty of nice restaurants around. Or maybe there might be a corner store that has some things we could work with make them here?" He asked himself.

"I'd hate to sound lazy in your presence, but it's been a long and busy trip so far. Perhaps we should just dine out tonight."

"After everything you've done for me you do deserve a vacation." He responded. He looked around for his phone so that he could search up some places that were still open. "As long as it's somewhere that's kind of cheap. I kind of spent most of our money on those desserts over there." George could only roll his eyes in response. "Now where did I put that phone?" As if answering his call, he heard the ringtone as he picked it up from beneath his blanket. It was from a number he didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Ah, is this Anadama?" He could tell the voice on the other side was Mrs. Onodera. Then he remember that he had given his number to her if they had any other questions to ask of him.

"You're speaking to him. Is there something that I can help you with?" He asked.

"Oh I wanted to give you the good new! She finally confirmed that she'll be going to your school."

"Oh really?" He responded. There conversation continued a little longer, consisting of standard parental pride and congratulation. "Well I need to get going, but again congratulations." He hung up the call and looked over towards George.

"I take it she said yes?"

"Oh yeah. Well I'll find us somewhere to eat now."

"Would it be too much for you to be more happy for her. You know how hard it is to get into the school."

"Why should I care what people get into my dad's academy?" He replied in an aggressive manner.

"I assume that it would when she's going to be moving into the house as well."

"Well yeah, but she's not the fir… Wait what?!"


	3. New World

The next day, now that'd she had made her decision. She and her family went off and threw a little farewell party for her. She invited her closest friends, after everything they've been through, of course they had to be here. They enjoyed a toast while their parents were off chatting among themselves.

"Cheers!" They clanged their glasses together. Even if it may have seemed a little bittersweet. They were really happy for her.

"Thank you for coming." Kosaki was really glad to be spending time with her friends, for what was probably going to be the last time for quite a while. "This really means a lot for me."  
"Of course we'd be here." Shu gave her a pat on the back. "We wouldn't this for the world."

"Yes. After how long we've known each other. It'd be a crime not to see you off." Ruri added. Kosaki nodded in agreement.

"It's just a shame that Chitoge, Marika, Tsugumi, or Yui couldn't be here." She commented. It had been a while since they've last seen those three. In fact, the last time was that faithful day, when they had learned the truth. Noticing that Raku had been rather quiet, she couldn't resist asking him why. "What about you Raku?"

"Huh?" He responded, as if a trance had been broken.

"Sorry, but you've been kind of quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Oh right, I guess I just was stuck in thought there for a moment." They weren't sure what he had meant. And their faces showed it. "It's just weird when you think about it." He began explaining. "Just yesterday, I thought that we'd probably be the only ones here after Shu and Ruri leave for college. It would have been interesting with just the two of us."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shu teasingly asked.

"Not what you're thinking in that head of yours." Raku blushed a little in embarrassment at the thought. Meanwhile Ruri glared daggers at him for suggesting something so foolish.

"I'm just kidding of course." He chuckled nervously, not wanting to get beat up by Ruri again. What did he mean by that, Kosaki thought to herself. Was there still a chance? No she couldn't think like that. There was no way either she or Raku could ever betray Chitoge. There's also probably no way for Raku to feel anything for her, especially not anymore. This was just wishful thinking on her behalf.

"Right, but I really mean it when I say I'll miss you." He turn his attention back to her. "I guess I'm not really good at showing how I feel sometimes."

"A lot better than you think you do." Ruri murmured under her breath. Elsewhere, Anadama and his butler were enjoying themselves some lunch they got from a local fast-food restaurant.

"Kind of odd that they call it MgRonalds over here. Why not the original name?" He spoke, mouth full of his large double patty burger.

"I'm pretty sure they're a separate franchise. And you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full. Have some manners."

"Well that fooled me. That and the SFC we saw earlier are really skirting the line here."  
"That may be the case, but last time I checked you don't own any of those franchises. I doubt you'll have much sway over them."

"Yeah, well when I have my own bakery I'm making sure no one's stealing any of my ideas."

"What's wrong with taking over your father's business?"

"Do you really have to ask?" That soured his mood. Looking down, something caught his eye. His plane ticket. Picking it up there was something about the date that seemed strange to him. "Hey, George, what's the date?"

"Well it's May 20th. Why do y..."

"What?!" His sudden outburst caught the man off guard. Anadama stood up, looking extremely anxious.

"What is it?"

"The flight's not tomorrow! This ticket says it's for today. In fact the plane leaves in 2 hours."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was." He ran for his jacket and was almost out the door before being stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you to pack our stuff up and get a taxi. I need to get the girl. I hope she packed up enough stuff already." Before George could say anything else. He was out the door, out of earshot. Looking at the mess their room was in, he could only shake his head in disappointment. Outside, Anadama sprinted towards the bakery. As it took an hour for a taxi to get to the airport, that left him with less than an hour to get the girl and hopefully for George to get their stuff together.

Getting around the corner, he saw the bakery not to far off. This shouldn't be too hard he thought. Grabbing the handle, he pulled with such great force. That when the it didn't open, he nearly tore the handle off. The energy knocked him off balance and he flew back and hit the ground.

"That hurt, what's going on? They shouldn't be closed." He noticed the closed sign that hung on the window that he wished he spotted sooner. Confused, he went to his phone to give Mrs. Onodera a call. "Hello? Yes it's me, Anadama. I'm calling, this is urgent." He explained to her the problem, giving her quite a shock. She told him that their party was being held at a nearby park, but that Kosaki's things were packed. "That's good. Ok then, come back to your place. My butler will meet you there and help you get the stuff into the taxi. I'll be over at the park to tell her the plan. She needs to know how we'll be getting to the academy. After he was finished with her, he gave a call to George and informed him of the plan as well. Yet again, anadama dropped into a sprint towards the park.

At the park, the friends were conversing and enjoying their time when they heard a rumbling noise as if a bull was charging at them. They would be half-right in that thinking when they heard a voice call out.

"There you are!" Looking at the source of the words, they recognized Anadama as he ran up to them. Before he could say anything else to them, he collapsed from exhaustion. Catching his breath as well as his footing. He was able to tell her about the change in plans. "Now come on, the taxi should be here any minute to take us to the airport." He grasped her hand and tried to pull her with him.  
"Wait." She said, stopping them from moving.

"We don't have much time, and I don't have much energy so I kind of need some cooperation here." All of the running made him not really able to do much else. He was really looking forward to the taxi getting their so he could have some much needed rest.

"I'm mean I should be able to say goodbye, right?"

"Goodbye? To who?" She pointed to her friends, who were somewhat perplexed over his confusion. "Oh right, sure I guess. But make it quick." She thanked him, but he just ignored it and walked away, towards where he expected the taxi to get to.

"It looks like this is it." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. I'll really miss you guys."

"I know we will." Ruri said, in her usual deadpan delivery. But her voice didn't that she truly was sad to see her best friend go too.

"Don't forget to write!" Shu maintained his lighthearted demeanor. Not to say that he didn't take this seriously. Raku looked her in the eye for what felt like forever before he said his piece.

"This isn't goodbye because before we know it. You'll be back." He smiled. That's something she always loved about him. He always knew what to say that gave her the biggest smiles. A car's horn rang out. Looking at where it had come from, they saw her mother waving to her.

"Time to go, I guess." Before she left, they engaged in a group hug for what could be the last time they could ever do so. In the taxi, Anadama and George watched on.

"You know they've been doing that for a couple minutes now." Anadama commented, as he impatiently waited for her to get in the car.

"Just let them have this moment. All their lives just changed."

"Whatever. Hey is there any places for coffee at the airport. I could use some energy for the trip." He asked.

"There should be a Sudoh-Bucks in there." The driver answered.

"Oh come on! How has this country not gotten sued!" Once she had finished her goodbyes and got in the taxi, their trip could begin. There wasn't much interaction between them as they rode along. In fact, there wasn't any talking at all. It made things feel a little unsettling for Kosaki. It felt as though her recruiter was actively avoiding her even if they were sitting right beside each other.

Once at the airport, things didn't change much. But he did actually talk to her, even if it was just to make sure all their luggage was kept in order. His butler was much more welcoming, the way he talked and ensured she had a pleasant experience sure was better than being ignored. Though she couldn't tell if that was simply due to his status. Unfortunately the plane trip itself was much more quieter as she sat next to Anadama for the trip.

Yet again, he avoided conversing with her. Even if he wasn't talking, at least it was better than some of the flight horror stories she had heard about from the internet. Those sounds like things that she definitely couldn't handle. Looking at him, it appeared that he was reading a book, but it was covered up with black poster paper. She wondered what he could be reading, and why would he want to cover up what it was. Was it mystery? Action? Or maybe some political book. It would explain why he would want to cover it up. No need for any potential confrontations of that nature.

The way he acted was so cold, she questioned whether her mom was correct in her way of describing his manner. He certainly didn't act in the same way she was told he acted. Was that just a front? Is this what he truly was? That didn't feel right either, he never treated his butler poorly. In fact it was the complete opposite from what she saw. Maybe it might have had something to do with her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She hadn't realize that she was staring. Embarrassed, she looked away and apologized. The flight was otherwise uneventful as they soon made it back to LA. After taking yet another ride, it seemed that the residence was quite a ways from the city. Once they got about a few miles from the town, there she saw it. It was a mansion and quite large at that. When they got inside, Anadama got his luggage, simply one bag, and was already inside the house without saying a word.

"Don't worry about him." George reassured her as they grabbed the rest of the stuff. "He's really nice if you get to know him."

"If?"

"Well it's hard to explain, but to keep it short. He's not the biggest fan of his father's school, or any of the students that attend." He knew much more, but it was something that someone that was mostly a stranger had no business in knowing. If there was anything that Anadama wanted told about him, he'd do it himself. Everyone deserves that much.

"Really..." This sounded really discouraging for her. She really didn't want to have to deal with a detractor who had it out for her. That would make learning really hard as well as make life miserable. Once finished packing, Kosaki could finally relax from the long trip. At least, that's what she thought she'd be able to do when a voice came from nowhere.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new student!" She looked over and saw a girl, a few years older than her. She had golden brown hair, stood just a little shorter than her. "I guess there are talented bakers in Japan after all." She was a bit loud, it made her seem a bit confrontational, even if that wasn't the message.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kosaki asked, confused.

"Ah where are my manners. I'm Chiffon Beignet." She put her hand out for a handshake and Kosaki accepted.

"Oh, well I'm Kosaki Onodera."

"So you are Japanese!" Chiffon glowed as if proud of herself for being able to know that from looking at her. "I guess that means you want me to call you Onodera then."

"Uh, um thanks." She was surprised that she would know to do that. She was smarter than she looked.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the place?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"Good, it's not like mister ice is going to give you one anytime soon." And so she did. The building was fairly large, but from her time in Chitoge's home in Japan, it was much smaller than that. It also had a simple structure to it. The rooms of the students were on the east wing, while the homeowners had their on the west. Putting a clear separation between them. She was also told that each room had their own bathroom and shower. Outside had a nice area to take in the sun, and there was even a pool.

The main area though was the kitchen. It was massive with state-of-the-art technology along with plenty of counter space. It was a chef's dream and certainly put her family's to shame.

"Wow!"

"Impressive, isn't it? You should see the school kitchen." Seeing this made her excited, somewhere like this really would help her skills grow a lot. But that made her realize something that hadn't occurred to her with all of the excitement. Her baking skills were as her mom would say, below average, or as some would say. Terrible.

"What's wrong?" Chiffon broke her from thought. "You got real quiet all of a sudden."

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all." She was half right, but there was something that was really going to bother her for the rest of the night.

"Not surprising since you just got off a place trip over the pacific. Here let me help you get unpacked then."  
"No thanks. I mean I think I'll just go to sleep right now. I can unpack tomorrow." There was so much on her mind now. Not only did her realization bring down her mood. Now that she was finally here, she wondered if the choice she made was the right one.


	4. School

With a week before her first class, the time spent was rather uneventful for Kosaki. Other than getting to know Chiffon, there wasn't much else for her to do. Any attempt at trying to get to know Anadama was met with colds looks or sometimes complete ignorance. Though that was better than anytime he saw Chiffon, whom he always seemed to have a quip for.

What was really worrying her was how she was going to be able to get through this school. Would she last? Could she be kicked out? Will life be smothered in studies and mysteries? These questions were swamping her mind ever since she had gotten here. No matter what her new friend told her, nothing calmed her.

"What are you doing?" A voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked up and was greeted by the sight of Anadama. This was a surprise, considering that this was the first words he had spoken to her since moving in.

"W-what do you mean?" He was pretty much a stranger, even if he knew her fairly well. That lack of a connection made conversation feel awkward, even just passing by there was an aura that made her feel odd around him.

"Well you got your first class tomorrow morning, yet I haven't seen you bake anything in the kitchen to practice. Do you even care about this?" He made a good point. This week she hadn't been very productive, between her anxiety and adjustment. Baking was the last thing on her mind.

"Of course I care Mr. Miyanagi..." She tried to defend herself, but he was right. She was only thinking of herself. "I'm sorry, I'll get to some..."

"Stop." He said, as she attempted to get up from her bed. "It's late, you're better off getting some sleep. You'll need it to pay attention in class."

"Ok, but wait!" Before she could stop him, he was already down the hallway. What he did was odd to her. Why would he care about making sure she was preparing properly. After what Chiffon told her, it seemed that he didn't care about anyone but himself. He seemed rather mysterious in his acting, with the conflicting stories about him, as well as her own experience. Still though, this wasn't the time to think about that. He was right, she needed her rest to make sure she was at top form. Feeling already tired, drifting off to sleep was no problem for her.

The next morning, Anadama's alarm clock woke him. By this time, the students should have already left for school. Usually he would wake up this early, but today was different. Today was going to be a major test in the students skills in baking, with the exception of the new girl. He slowly took and shower and got dressed, he did still have plenty of time.

Walking down the stairs, the aroma of breakfast entered his nose. That was always going to be a feeling he never failed to take in. Seeing in the kitchen, his butler was at work cooking up breakfast, but on the table was a prepared meal for him.

"Thanks for break… That's odd, George you know I prefer my eggs sunny side up."

"I didn't make that, master. The new young lady did, Ms. Onodera." Placing his hand over the food proved that to him. It felt cold, obviously she made it before leaving for class. Too bad that she didn't know when he would awaken from his slumber. "If you'd like, I can make you some breakfast.

"That won't be necessary." He picked up the plate, sliding the eggs down into a new pan, while tossing the toast and bacon in the microwave. "No point in wasting the food now."

"Yes, you're right. That was a nice thing to do, don't you think?"

"Of course, but if she thinks that sucking up to me is changing anything, she's insane."

"Yes..." George remembered the conversation he had with her about that early in the morning.

 _Miss, you realize that doing that won't make him like you._

 _Of course, I don't expect someone to like me just because I do nice things for them. He deserved it because of what he told me last night. He was right in questioning my motivation. I need to stay focused if I want to_ _succeed. But I don't care if he spends the rest of his life showing me disdain. I'll still do this._

"Too bad that won't change much." He muttered to himself. The microwaved rang, signaling its job finished. While the eggs were sizzling, Anadama grabbed out the plate and already starting chowing down on his toast. "You really mustn't eat while you're cooking."

"I've never burned this place down, so I think I know what I'm doing." He replied, mouth full.

"And please don't talk while you're chewing, I'd hate to have your germs getting on my food."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Though I have to ask, you sound in a better mood than usual."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well you're much more talkative for starters, maybe it's because you're cooking, or maybe..."

"It's not like I'm happy that she made me breakfast!" He responded, defensively.

"Well I was going to say had a good night rest. But if that's the case, then I should ask her to make breakfast more often."

"I didn't mean it like that." Flustered, he scooped up his finished eggs and plopped them onto his plate. Bringing it to the table, George was also finished cooking and placed his meal down as well.

"I don't know why you need to act like that towards the students, I don't see you do that to anyone else."

"You can thank my father for that." Sarcasm dripping from his words. "All he ever cares about is the school nowadays. The only times he even notices me is when he needs me to test the students, like today."

"You know that after your mom..."  
"That doesn't mean that he should just abandon his son like that!" He shouted, then paused. "Sorry, I just, I prefer not to think about it."

"Like father, like son." George quietly commented.

"Oh no!" Anadama suddenly shouted, the surprise nearly knocked the butler off his chair.

"What in blazes are you yelling for now?!"

"If I don't leave now, I'll be late." Looking at the clock, he was due in less than half an hour. Jumping off his seat, he rushed out the door, grabbing his keys and wallet before slamming the door.

"I swear he never looks at a clock until it's too late." George said to himself. Looking at the mess left behind, a mess that he was going to have to clean up. "Always leaving me with the mess I see." Once he got his helmet on, Anadama hopped onto his bike. Speeding off as fast as was humanly possible. With luck, traffic should allow him to make it without delay. At the school, Kosaki was already getting acclimated with her new environment.

She had left early in the morning with Chiffon so that the latter would be able to give her a tour of their classroom. The school itself wasn't very large, not compared to the much bigger colleges that were located nearby. Of course, it also enrolled significantly fewer students in comparison. There were a few tables for the students to sit at to listen to the instructor, but that was not the main emphasis on this school. Instead it was the kitchen that was a sight to behold. Its size was only the first thing that would be noticed by outsiders. On a closer look, it had the most advanced feature that would make one's baking potential placed in full display.

"Wow, this is the school that I'm going to be spending most of my time at?" Kosaki was amazed at what she was seeing. It made her forget her concerns for the time.

"Pretty much, but we don't spend that much time learning in class. That's not the style Mr. Miyanagi teaches."

"What do you mean? What's his teaching style?"

"Well because he has to spend so much time outside of the school for his profession. He actually has monthly tests that challenge our skills and see where we are in our development."

"That's sounds pretty hands-off."

"It may sound strange, but as a student, believe me when I say that I think that it really works! I've learned so much, and I've probably only spent a few hours in the classroom taking notes."  
"Wow." She admired her friends confidence. She clearly had been here for a while now. "So I'll see him today, since it's a test day."

"He's usually here for testing, but not today. Sorry."

"What do you mean he won't be here for the tests." This puzzled her. How would he grade them if he wasn't here to try out their recipes.

"Even when he is here, he's not the one handing out the grades and recommendations. That honor goes to his son."

"Anadama!" She couldn't believe it, after what she's seen from him. She was certain that she'd fail.

"Relax, I admit I'm not what you'd call the biggest fan of him. He's a jerk, but he's also fair when it comes to giving us feedback."

"Really? He's not biased at all."

"Trust me, he isn't. I have perfect scores from him, and I'm pretty sure he hates me the most." Seeing the time, Chiffon knew that it was getting close to when their test would begin. "And it looks like it's time for me to get another." She skipped over to her station and started to set up her ingredients.

"May I help?" Kosaki asked, she enjoyed her friend's company. In this strange place, she was going to need new companions.

"I'd hate to say it, but you can't. We have to do these tests on our own, otherwise we're not really proving anything." Kosaki understood. That would be like working with someone else during an exam in regular school. Why wouldn't it be like that here? "Sorry about that. I guess you'll have to wait by the front entrance. This will take a while." She nodded. Bidding her friend a farewell, she left the kitchen and went outside. It was a beautiful warm day, waiting would be much more bearable.

Here she was also able to collect her thoughts, really let herself sink in her situation. At least as best she could with the sounds of traffic whizzing by. Looking at the road, she saw a familiar figure across the road. Getting up to get a closer look, she saw that it was Anadama. He was on his bike, waiting for the light to change so that he could cross. Something seemed to catch his eye, as he moved over towards his right. There was an old lady, carrying a few bag. It looked like he was talking to her for a little bit, then he took her bags.

"He's helping her?" She watched as the person that acted so coldly to her and Chiffon commit an act of kindness. She knew this wasn't an act, some ploy to look good. Because who would he be looking good for? From this distance, she could get a clear look at his face, but she could have sworn he was smiling. When he was finished, looking distressed, he rushed across the street and through the entrance way. Going past her, not seeing as she hid around the corner.

She wasn't sure why she did that. It would have been easier to show her presence. It's not like he would have done anything bad. What he did, reminded her of someone that she cared deeply for. Either way, he certainly was an odd person. But now that he was here, she knew that their test was about to begin. After about an hour of waiting. Her friend went out and got her, At this point, she was really glad it was over. She was falling asleep from the wait. Once inside, the kitchen had every sign of the baked good that filled it.

"Wow! This is what you guys made?" There were many different cakes and treats that appeared before her. It all looked beautiful.

"It's a good thing you're impressed, I hope he feels the same." Chiffon responded, not sounding as confident as she did earlier. "Today we're being tested on design and presentation."

"Is he not going to eat them then? Seems like a waste."

"Well you can't expect him to eat all of this, we just bring it home when it's over." She explained more about how these tests are conducted. They usually only had two class sessions a month, that emphasized what the goals were and had an example made by the teacher to demonstrate. As she explained, Anadama walked up to her station.

"Well it looks like you can teach the new girl, now let's see if you've learn anything since you joined." Her project was rather large, being a replica of the effiel tower. The twist being that each section was created using different styles of breads that she had made and eaten throughout the years. "Oh look, a french thing." He was amused at the inspiration of the main frame. "That said, nice job with the usage of different bread styles, I can tell that you know them from experience. It shows that bakers mark my father's always bragging about." Then he grabbed on of the pieces that was supporting the entire thing. Yanking it.

"What are you doing!" Kosaki screamed out, but to her surprise, it didn't fall.

"And you've done a good job balancing the weight so that sudden, 'incidents', ruin it." He explained. The rest of the student looked at Kosaki for her sudden outburst. She could only cover her face, burning red from embarrassment.

"Well then, I guess that's everything?" Chiffon asked, glowing with pride.

"Yep, well congrats yet again. Another perfect score. You really are the star of this class." Looking at the rest of the class, he gave a look of dread of what to come next. As he left to the next one, the girl continued their conversation.

"Nice job." Kosaki congratulated.

"That's odd, usually he has a quip to say about my stuff before leaving."

"Oh yeah, and another thing." He stopped and turned to her. "Next time, can you make something that doesn't scream 'I'm French'. I swear everyone here is so stereotypical."

"And there he goes again. He's such a jerk."

"I don't think he's that bad." She defended.

"Kind of odd for you to defend him. He hasn't soft on you either."

"Well he's not as bad as you put him out to be. I even saw him help an elderly woman cross the road before he entered."

"Ha! Are you sure that wasn't a delusion? From what I've seen from him, he's more likely to push her out into oncoming traffic!" Looking over at him once more. He was about finished with another student's work, pulling out one of its legs. However, unlike Chiffon's, this one toppled over. Right over him.

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" He yelled in anger. "Someone help get this off me! This weight a ton."

"You're wrong about him." Kosaki responded. "I'll show you."


	5. Birthday

The day started off like any other. At this point she had gotten used to the daily life that she was going to spend for the next year. Nothing special had really hit the mark. Learning about baking and getting to know more about Chiffon's background was interesting to say. But despite her best attempts, there was no budging from Anadama. However, this day was a little different. At least for Kosaki.

The morning was quiet, as usual. She awoken out of bed later than normal, as it was a weekend. She had no plans either, days like this always warranted a break. Almost hard to believe that it's almost been a month since she joined the school, she thought. It was weird to her not to see her friends at home almost everyday, but it was becoming more normal as the days passed. That didn't mean that she wasn't in touch with any of them. That's why she wasn't surprised to see her phone filled with a few messages to check.

"I wonder what Ruri wanted to say." She opened up her best friend's message first. It seemed fair.

'Happy Birthday.' Was all it said. Confused, She checked her calendar and the date reminded her of what day it was. June 15th. With everything that had happen recently, she had forgotten about her birthday. It felt surreal, she certainly wasn't planning on spending her birthday in a different country just one month ago. She checked through the other messages still unread.

'Welcome to being another year older haha. Happy birthday'

'I know we haven't seen each other for so long, but I'll never forget your birthday."

'Hard to believe your gone still, hope you have a great birthday. We miss you.' Reading the last message, from Raku, made her heart skip a beat. What did he mean by missing her. She shook her thoughts. She didn't still feel that way. Did she? Right now that didn't matter. It was her birthday after all. Now with more of a reason to not waste this day, she went off into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once finished, she put on a light blue summer dress. Even if she didn't go out, putting on some nice clothes made her feel special. Even if she didn't think she was. Heading down into the kitchen, it was strange to see it empty. Usually she would see George cooking up some breakfast for them. Then she remembered that being a weekend which were his days off. She didn't mind, she was in the mood to make breakfast for everyone. Getting right to work, she gathered up all the ingredients needed to make a proper meal for a group of people. Thankfully, living in such a wealthy household meant that supplies were generally not low.

"Ah I see you've already began." A voice grabbed her attention. It was the butler, in more causal clothing than his regular suit attire. "You really don't have to."

"But it's your day off. I wasn't expecting that you'd be down here now."

"True, but I am aware that it's a special day for you. Which by the way. I hope you have a pleasant birthday."

"Thank you, but how did you know? I've never mentioned it before."

"I've read you file. You shouldn't be working at our benefit on a day like this. I can take over today." He offered. He was much kinder to her compared to Anadama. Always speaking with a nicer tone as well as offering help without being asked.

"Thank you, but today I want to do something special for all of you here. Because this is my first birthday without my friends and family." She frowned saying that. It was unfortunate to not have them here with her. But she believed that was probably for the best.

"I apologize that it has to be like this."

"Please don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

"I understand, still though. May I be of help to you in making this meal?" He was really persistent in being a helper. That was something that he always enjoyed, even in his work.

"Sure. If you really want to." And so they began. There were plenty of ingredients to work with for both of them. She tried thinking of what she should make for all of them. From what she learned from Chiffon, she knew that the girl preferred lighter meals. So she began slicing up some fruits and found some yogurt place them into. George was heating up the stove to cook some eggs and had already placed some bread into the toaster. "May I make something for Mr. Miyanagi?"

"Mr. Miyanagi? Oh you mean Master Anadama. You should call him by his first name Ms. Onodera."

"Really? Isn't that too informal given our relationship?"

"He would prefer that. Master is more into the simple things despite the life he is in."

"That's quite a surprise." She thought that living with him, there was much she didn't know about him. Even though she tried to start up conversations when they walked by each other. He always seemed tried to come up with excuses to avoid her. She was sure that he was hoping that she'd eventually give up, like Chiffon had. Every time those two walked by, not even a word of greeting was uttered.

"I'd say the same goes for what foods he eats. Just some eggs sunny-side-up and two pieces of toast are more than enough to make him happy." He got a couple of eggs out for his master. "I don't know if it's worth the effort for you. I can handle it."

"No, I really want to make something for him. And I think I have an idea for that." Even being aware of his preferences, she believe that he should have something special. It didn't seem right to make something boring for him. She was sure he'd still enjoy it.

"Ok, but I still think that a couple of eggs and toast will do for him." He felt that she was making a mistake. However, from how he acted when she made breakfast before. He thought that there might've been a chance to turn him over. No matter how unlikely. He continued working on his own food, keeping an eye to ensure that it was cooked properly.

She continued on her meal for Anadama. While an omelet might have been to extravagant. Doing something special with pancakes might do the trick. After getting the mix, she put together the ingredients and mixed them. George thought that was a good idea. Anadama was impartial for pancakes, just never had time to make them for himself in the morning. She also grabbed out some berries and cream to add on for toppings. As decoration was her specialty at the shop, she was able to create a fairly elaborate design with what she had.

"That look wonderful." He complemented. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know, I've always been good at this. That's what I do at the shop mostly."

"That sounds nice." He said. But there was something that bothered him. If that was her job at her family's bakery, was what made the master of the house made from her? He didn't want to confront her on it, she probably didn't know. And she didn't seem like someone who would lie about it, especially since she had never heard of the school. She was definitely trying though, baking something each night after most of them had already went to bed. Her prelim test was coming up soon.

"Well it looks like we've got everything ready." She thanked him for the help, at the same time Chiffon was coming into the kitchen to make something for herself. She was greeted with the sight of a filled table covered with tasty foods, with an aroma to match.

"Wow!" She was amazed, "you guys really went all out on this." Peering over the table, she spied a bowl filled with yogurt topped with fruits meticulously placed showing the attention to detail. "I see you really pay attention to what I say." She sat down at the spot. "Thanks, Onodera."

"You're welcome, it's really no problem." She shied away from the compliment. Never one to bask in the glory. "I wonder where Anadama is? I thought he'd come down by now."

"Probably sleeping away his weekend. I swear he's so lazy."

"Oh I'm sure he's just doing something else right now. In fact I'll go get him now." Kosaki volunteered.

"Oh miss you really don't have to."

"Don't worry about me. Oh and please don't wait for us, you can go ahead and start eating." Before he could object, she rushed out of the kitchen.

"Well I'm not waiting for that wastebasket." Chiffon commented and started to dig in.

Heading up the stairs, Kosaki made her way to his room. Even though this was her idea, she felt her muscles tense up as she got closer. Heart rate rising, knees slightly weak, she knocked on the door. She waited for what felt like an eternity. Even though she knew he wasn't a bad person, she'd be lying if she said she was wasn't nervous. After only five seconds, he opened the door.

"Oh it's you. What do you need?" He asked coldly. He didn't look happy to see her.

"Well I was just wondering what you were doing at this moment?" Trying her best not to sound nervous.

"Weird of you to ask that. But if you must know I've just been catching up on some reading."  
"Oh really? What is it?" She peeked around the door and saw the same covered book from the flight.

"That's not really any of your business." He leaned over, blocking her view.

"S-sorry." She backed off. "I was also going to ask if you were hungry."

"Well I guess I was going to grab something to eat in a little bit."

"Perfect! We've got something special down in the kitchen." He stared at her confused. He realized that she only came here to try and get him down there.

"I don't know, I could stay up here for a little while longer." Unfortunately for him, his stomach didn't feel the same way. The rumblings betraying his real feelings.

"I don't think that's what your belly is saying." She nervously giggled.

"Fine! But I'm only going down there because I'm hungry. I'm not doing it for you or anyone else." Sounded like someone else she knew. Maybe there was hope for her yet, she thought. "Don't tell me you've made me something else again?" He asked.

"Oh I see you found out."

"It was pretty obvious. George knows my favorites, and he knows that I like my eggs sunny side up."

"I see. Well I'm sure that you'll enjoy breakfast today."

"Doubt it." She ignored his quip and led the way down to the kitchen. As they reached the room, they saw the others already begun in their meals.

"Well look here. I guess the master of the house isn't above eating with us peasants." Chiffon couldn't resist from making sure he knew her disdain.

"Well usually when I see you, I just lose my appetite." Scanning over the table, he saw the stack of pancakes. Knowing that it was for him, he sat down in front of it. Kosaki sat down at her respective plate. Right across from him.

"What do you think?" She asked, hopeful in a positive response.

"The pancakes? I guess they're alright. He lied. It actually looked very beautiful, but his pride kept him from wanting to complimenting anything either of the two did. It didn't taste too bad either as he took a bite. In fact, there were a few additions he could feel put in.

"Well I think they look wonderful." Chiffon added. "Don't worry about what he has to say.

"I'd say you should absolutely listen to what I say. Seeing as I'm responsible for your grades most of the time." He replied. "I've got the best taste in the world, I can tell when things are add when they shouldn't be. Or maybe when it was actually a good idea. I'm better than that girl over at that chef academy or whatever!" He confidently proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. You've said that a million times!" She countered. "Is there anything else you've got to say to us when you're not trying to ignore us."

"I don't know how things are done where you're from, but last time I checked. I still live in a country where I'm free to say whatever I want. Or to not say anything at all."

"Well whatever happened to some hospitality. We all live together."

"That doesn't make us a family. Or anything more than strangers."

"Well you two please be quiet!" That stopped their growing argument. Coming from George, that surprised the both of them. "I understand that you two have your difference, but could you please not fight today of all days. You're upsetting the birthday girl."

"Birthday girl?" Anadama quietly asked. He turned to look at Kosaki. She didn't say anything to stop either of them. But she clearly didn't enjoy their squabble. Her eyes welling up with tears. This wasn't what she wanted for a group breakfast dinner.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't know that." Chiffon apologized.

"Yeah…" he didn't know what to say, or do. "I've lost my appetite." He excused himself from the table. Leaving them on their own.

"I can't believe you've never told me about today. Is that why you set up this breakfast for us?" Kosaki nodded. She had really hoped that maybe they could have had a good time together. She felt foolish for believing that.

"I was just hoping that maybe we could have some time together."

"There's nothing that you can do that will change him. I already told you, he isn't a good person." She didn't want to believe that.

"I wouldn't say that you're free from blame." George said.

"I know, I we had known that it was her birthday. We probably wouldn't have done that."

"You both shouldn't need that." They fell silent. Kosaki asked for some time alone. Despite Chiffon's protests. She decided to go out back in the gazebo to get some fresh air. Even though Chiffon thought that she should stay inside and be with her. George believed differently. He was confident on what was going to happen next.

Being outside felt so much better for Kosaki. The sun shone brightly, yet the gazebo provided the right about of shade from the heat. It had been a couple of hours since breakfast, that went poorly for her. She was discouraged by what had happened. She really wanted Anadama to be more welcoming to the both of them. She thought that maybe if they acted more kindly to him, that maybe he may have returned some of that.

That was not to be, but that didn't mean she was going to give up. There were many times in her life that she wished she pushed harder, tried a little harder. Her life would certainly be very different. After everything that had happened, she wasn't going to give up so easily. Even when the old her would have fallen. Feeling refreshed and with renewed conviction, she got up, but when she turned. She saw Anadama standing out there, hands behind his back.

"Hey." He said to her, much more quiet than he had ever done before.

"Oh. Hello." She was certainly surprised to see him of all people standing there before her. Not that, that was a problem for her. "How long have you been there?"

"Sorry, I just got here. Am I interrupting something?" She couldn't believe it. The boy that had been ignoring her or spoke with ice in his veins, was now talking to her with meekness.

"N-no. I mean, I was just about to come inside. But I can stay here for you. If you want." That was his preference. He didn't want anyone else wanting to see him.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." He stepped into the gazebo, hand still behind his back.

"What do you have?" She asked, curious what he was hiding. But from how he normal acted, wasn't a surprise to her.

"Well I never got a chance to apologize earlier." He explained. "So I made you this." He revealed a small cake, topped with a lit candle.

"Wow!"

"You don't have to act amazed, I know it's not that special. I just made this a little earlier." He crossed his arms and tried to look cool. "I'm doing this because I'm not an animal. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Thank you!" She hugged him. Catching him off guard.

"Alright, alright. It's not that big of a deal." He said, blushing from the show of affection. "I just made a small cake, that's all." As she went back to pick up the cake she placed down. He was about to leave her be, until she stopped him.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Back inside, you can enjoy your cake by yourself." He retorted. "You should make a wish before that candle goes out."

"Then, I know what I want to wish for."

"Aren't you, you know, not supposed to tell people what your wish is? I'm pretty sure we were told it wouldn't come true if you did that." Amused, he started to walk away once more.

"I wish that you would have one slice of cake with me!" She shouted, stopping him in his tracks. She couldn't believe how bold she was, they stood there silently for a moment.

"Well ok then." He sighed, defeated. "There's no point in fighting it at this point. You are the birthday girl after all." He sat beside her, as she blew out the candle. As she took a bite from the cake, Anadama came to a realization that he had only brought out one fork.

"Yum! This really is an amazing cake that you made." She enjoyed the flavors that enveloped her mouth. Her great sense of taste gave her an effect of sitting cozily by a fire, warm and cozy. Lost in the taste, she didn't notice Anadama reaching his hand out to grab the fork. Bring herself back, she saw him take a bite with it. "W-w-what are you going?!"

"Uh, I'm eating?" He responded, fork still in mouth.

"Yes! But I just used that!" Her body heated up. Doing that was basically the equivalent of an indirect kiss for her. The idea that he was also tasting her mouth was embarressing.

"Well yeah, it's the only fork we have. Oh wait don't tell me you believe in that 'indirect kiss' myth." He glared at her.

"I-i guess." She looked away, unable to look him in the face.

"That's ridiculous." He ranted. "That's not what make a kiss. Kissing someone means that you love them, whether it means your family or a girlfriend or boyfriend type thing." She stopped and thought about that. He made a point, was what she thought about displays of affection superficial?

"Wow, that's a good observation. Where did you learn that?"

"Well I do read a lot of roman..." He paused, staring at her as he found himself about to reveal an embarrassing secret. "I mean who asked you anyway!" He stood and stormed out. "And don't expect this to be a normal thing either." She watched him as he went back inside.

He was a strange person to her. So secretive and usually cold. But she couldn't understand why do something nice for her. Or maybe she could, this wasn't the first good thing she seen him do. And neither was it going to be the last.


	6. Cleaning

Ding! The oven rang, signaling the end of its job. Kosaki stood before, patiently waiting for that sound. With oven mitts, she pulled out what she had been working on. A simple loaf of bread. As a new student, she needs to complete the preliminary test before starting official course work. Looking at the loaf, it certainly appeared to be quite tasty. However, she knew that looks weren't everything. Picking out a piece, she slowly placed it in her mouth, hoping for the best. What she got was the worst.

"Bleh!" She gagged, spitting out the piece. It was horrendous. How could something that looked so good, taste so bad? "I just don't understand. What am I doing wrong here." After the 15th attempt, some frustration is to be expected. She stood there, thinking. what good is she if she couldn't even bake a simple loaf of bread. What hope is there to even completing this class.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said to her, breaking her train of thought. It was Anadama. "I wasn't expecting you to be in the class kitchen right now. Why aren't you with Chiffon?"

"Oh well you know, tomorrow is my test."

"I know that, I'm your tester after all." He scolded. "I mean why not back at home, there's a perfectly good kitchen there." As always, he never wanted to sound nice for her. At this point she was used to it. Yet there were times where she felt that was a facade.

"I just wanted a more private place, that's all." The thought of them seeing her futile attempt at baking was embarrassing enough. "I hope that's not a problem for you."

"While I think that's weird, I guess there's no problem with that." He conceded. "But today I am supposed to clean up this place."

"Clean up? You don't have people you pay to do it for you?"  
"Well we could, but saving money is always nice. At least that's what he tells me." His voice filled with disdain.

"He?" She asked. Ignoring the question, Anadama scanned the room seeing how difficult his job was going to be. The filled up sink answering his question.

"Looks like I got quite a long day ahead of me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." She started up again, believing that he simply didn't hear her. "Who were you talking about?"

"Who else, my father of course."  
"Your father?"

"Yes, I do indeed have a dad. I know you haven't seen him, but I do have a dad and mom just like anyone else!" He snapped back, causing her to recoil in fear. Turning her face away from him, unable to look him in the eye. Realizing his mistake, he changed the subject. "Anyway the point being that I'm the one to do the cleaning here." Seeing that her mood hadn't changed, decided that he should probably sound a bit nicer. At least for the moment. "Anyway, you should get yourself home and cleaned up."

She looked at him, he didn't have his cold look right now. Instead it was replaced with something much more warm inviting one. Only for a moment, before he seemed as though he was acting as if he was doing her a favor. His hot and cold behavior always confused her. Her mind couldn't take it much longer, she just had to know. That meant doing this.

"Why don't I help you then?" She asked.

"What?!" He couldn't believe it. He thought that she'd want to avoid him at this point. That's what Chiffon does. "I'm sure you've been here for a while, I imagine that it's rather tiring for you."

"I mean, you're right." She responded. "I got down here as soon as I woke up. I've just been really worried, about, you know." She shyly blushed, answering his question. She didn't want to admit that her concern about this school. Especially to him of all people. Still though, there was a part of her that was hoping that she might succeed after all.

"You shouldn't be. I'm sure you'll do fine." He stated it with so much confidence, that it didn't sound like a statement one makes to try and make someone else feel better. He made it as if this was an indisputable fact to her. "My father's never wrong about this kind of stuff. If he says you've got potential, then you got potential."

"But I don't remember ever meeting him though." When looking at the photos, she was confident that she never saw his dad walk in the family store.

"He never met you either." He answered. Making his way to the sink to begin cleaning. Realizing that continuing this conversation was slowing him down at this rate. At the same time he was hoping that she take the hint and leave. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case. She followed, peering over his work as he turned on the sink.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask for the details. You'll have to ask him yourself. If you can." He murmured that last statement under his breath.

"I guess I will then." She wasn't sure how she was going to do that, since living her, she still hadn't met the man. Peering over Anadama's shoulder, she realized just how big of a mess she made. Maybe now would be a good time to offer help. "That seems like a lot of work there. I should clean a few of those."

"Please don't, I really don't need you getting in the way." This was going the complete opposite of what he wanted. "I can handle this on my own."

"It just doesn't seem right that you have to clean up my mess."

"I really don't mind, it's not really that big of a deal." He placed the first finished bowl down to dry. "If it helps, it's not like I hate doing this. I hate dirty kitchens more, in fact." But this wasn't a good enough reason for her, she still felt that she'd feel wrong nt helping, knowing that he would be doing this on his own.

"Well it wouldn't be right leaving you here." She stepped up beside him. Grabbing another bowl covered in the mix of ingredients used. He sighed resignedly, knowing that words weren't going to stop her.

"Fine, but as soon as we're done with the dishes, you leave. I'll finish up the rest by myself." He wanted to make sure she wasn't here any longer than she should have been. At this point he would have preferred kicking her out like he usually did. But she was much more assertive than most. Then again, most people were usually glad they weren't the ones doing the cleaning.

"Alright, no problem then." She responded. Beside him, she put on rubber gloves and picked up a plate. They quietly scrubbed on the dirty dishes, the sounds of clinking and running water breaking the silence. This just wouldn't do, she thought. At this rate all that she would accomplish was helping someone else with the chores. "So how's the weather?" Probably the worst thing she could have thought of to start a conversation.

"Last time I checked, we didn't agree on talking while we're doing this." Trying to keep their interaction to a minimum, that was all he wanted to say. But she wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Why do you try so hard not to be friendly?" It felt bold, but after waiting weeks for a chance. Kosaki just couldn't keep it in anymore. "Why do you try so hard to push everyone away from you!" She covered her mouth, that came out louder than intended.

"Well now I know that you aren't just ignorant of that!" He came back at her. "I was beginning to think that you're skull was so dense that nuclear radiation couldn't reach your brain."

"I-I'm sorry..." She resigned herself back to the dishes, almost in tears. "I'll stop talking then." Anadama knew his outburst was a bit much. But he was getting what he wanted, except he did feel bad making her cry. Why should he care, he thought. He didn't want to be making friends with her, he didn't want to make friends with anyone associated with this school. This wasn't the first time he felt this way about her, so what made her so special?

"No… I should be the one apologizing." He replied. She turned and looked at him. "I-It's not because I care or anything, I'm no savage." Quickly adding the last part in.

"I don't get you..." She responded.

"I mean, it's not like I'm trying to get you to 'get me'. I'm trying to get you to avoid me." Confused at her response, he was beginning to wonder if she was clinically insane.

"Well it's just, you're so mean most of the time." That was obvious to him, if she was going to tell him why he needed to be so distant, he'll just ignore her. "But then there're times when you go out of your way to be kind." He was about to answer to what he thought she was about to say, when he paused.

"What? Name one time I was ever nice around you." He asked, expecting to stump her.

"What about when you baked a cake for my birthday? There's no way you could already have forgotten that."

"Well there's a difference between doing it out of the bottom of your heart and doing it because of obligation." He retorted.

"Did you you ever do that for Chiffon then?" She asked.

"Well… no. But that because she went home to France to celebrate!" He reached in for another plate, only to be greeted with nothing but the bottom of the sink. "Huh? Oh I guess we're done here." He said as he took of the gloves. "That also means we're done talking here." While he appeared glad that was over, she was the opposite. She knew she needed just a little more time, then maybe there might be a chance to know. "I'm gonna grab a mop, so just get whatever you brought over here and leave." He headed towards supply closet to grab one. She knew this was it, and this time there would be no distractions. No otherworldly interruptions. And she had the right answer for this.

"I saw you help that old lady cross the street!" She shouted, definitely way to loud. Her excitement getting to her, but certainly loud enough that he couldn't just ignore it. It stopped him right in his tracks, staying there for what felt like an eternity.

"What did you just say?" He asked, turning around to face her. She stood before him, still with her gloves on. Water dripping from her fingertips as they paused, seemingly stuck in time.

"My first day at the school here." She began. "I saw you help that lady cross the street, before you got in." A part of him thought this was ridiculous. It was so simple that it didn't cross his mind as he remembered doing that.

"S-so what?"

"Because that was when I knew that you're mean act was just that. An act." The look on his face was proof to her that this worked.

"W-well I mean it's just c-common courtesy to help the elderly h-here." He stumbled on his words trying to refute her theory. But she only smiled in response.

"Before that happened, I thought that your cold attitude was just who you were. Which really isn't a problem for me. But I know that what I saw that day, was the real you." After her last words, silence. She could feel her heart about to burst out of her chest. It was going at a million miles a minute. He wasn't saying anything, did she anger him? Or was he insulted? Wondering what his next words were going to be, filled her body with dread.

"So what if it is?" He asked. His tough affront was replaced with one that was much more reserved. "I don't treat you, or anyone else here, with any kindness. So why care about what things I like to do for other people?"

"Because I don't get it." The dripping from her gloves, still soaked, leaving a puddle on the ground. "You clearly looked happier that way, why treat us any differently?"

"You wouldn't understand." He stated directly, turning away to grab the mop. She gave chase.

"People only say that when they don't want other people to understand." She told him as they reached the closet.

"Then I'm sure we both understand what I what then!" He replied, opening the door and taking a mop from the closet. "Those same people also use it as a means of telling others to mind their own business!" Yelling at her causing Kosaki to recoil.

"I-I see..." She resigned. Maybe this wasn't going to be the breakthrough she was looking for. Looking at the ground in disappointment she noticed the trail she left behind. "Oh no! I'm so sorry about this." She told him, startling him as well as confusing him as to what she was referring to in the first place.

"What? Oh..." Looking at the ground, she was right. There was a lot of water on the ground because of her. "This… well I'll just clean it up."

"No, I should clean up after my messes." She said, feeling bad for making him do it.

"Last time I checked, we agreed you only get the dishes. Everything after that, you're gone."

"Well that was before I did this." She grabbed the mop and pulled it towards her.

"My kitchen, my responsibility." He pulled back.

"My mess, my job." They engaged for a battle for the mop, forgetting the tone from their conversation before. Though they were both very serious about themselves, anyone seeing this would be astonished by the absurdity from these two.

"Look we can't spend all day arguing, at some point you're just gonna have to give up!" He pulled with much more force, hoping for enough to get her to release her grip. Unfortunately when the ground you're standing on with slippery wet. That kind of pull make you lose your footing. Which is exactly what happened to Kosaki.

Feeling the feet under her sliding, she let go of the mop and tried to grab anything that could help catch her fall. Seeing her falling towards him, Anadama let go of his cleaning tool, bracing for impact. Colliding with the force of a truck, the flung straight into the closet. In her efforts to keep from falling, she had onto the door handle. As they flew in, her wet gloves lost their grip on the handle and she slammed right onto him.

"Owww!" They screamed in unison, feeling the pain of the impact. Regaining his bearings, he tried to push her off of him, only to realize that there was little room for either of them to move.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she apologized immediately. Getting herself off of him, barely standing next to him without interfering with him standing up as well.

"You better be sorry." He reprimanded. "Let's just get out, so I can forget any of this has happened." She agreed, feeling around on the door to find the handle in darkness, she finally got what she was looking for. But pulling on it, she got the opposite from what she was expecting.

It wouldn't budge.


End file.
